


独眼的玩法

by YourRamsay



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourRamsay/pseuds/YourRamsay
Relationships: Aegon II Targaryen/Aemond Targaryen





	独眼的玩法

伊耿喝多了酒，爬上床的时候伊耿的脚步都虚晃晃的，伊蒙德倚在床柱上嘲笑他被酒泡软了鸡巴，嚣张的气焰直喷到伊耿耳边。他刚吃了海伦娜的闭门羹，愤怒叫他不想去找其他人，他这才理解阿莉森和奥托当初的指责，可笑他还对此不以为意，大大地赞赏伊蒙德杀伐决断。而今落得这般境地，都是伊蒙德，都是他自作主张，不知分寸，他还敢在他面前狂妄。伊蒙德剩下的那只眼也该废了，他想挖了他那只眼，但即使他真的那样做了，他的长子也不会死而复生。

伊蒙德狠狠吻住他的脸侧，像他们曾经做过的那样，顺着他的下巴往脖子上啃咬过去。他们做爱的时候一直如此，近似撕咬的接吻、说着不符身份的脏话、轮流操对方的屁股。有一次他们做的时候被戴伦撞见，那小子竟然威胁他们说要告诉母亲，结果被伊蒙德义正言辞地驳了回去（他以为伊蒙德会动手），既然我们的传统一直都是族内通婚互相操，兄弟之间发生这样的事难道不是理所应当的？至于戴伦究竟有没有和母亲打小报告无从得知，就算他说给母亲又何妨，反正他们根本不会因为阿莉森几句话就放弃爱好。

何况伊耿现在是国王，国王想干什么就干什么。伊耿掐住伊蒙德的脖子，“你知道海伦娜怎么对我吗？”

“说她干什么，”伊蒙德觉得扫兴，“难不成你也想不开了？”

伊耿愤怒地破口大骂：“你他妈的能不能睁开眼看看！杰赫里斯死了，海伦娜疯了——还是在我眼皮下发生的！”

“死人再正常不过。”伊蒙德轻哼一声，试图拨开伊耿的手，“还是说你害怕了？”

伊耿气得半死，暴怒如烈火炽烈，他们顺理成章地殴打起来，说是殴打，更像是撕扯，伊耿丝毫没有放开手的意思，直到伊蒙德踢向他的老二，嘴里说他竟因为女人和小孩发愁，是不是真的硬不起来了。伊耿迅速抽出随身匕首对准伊蒙德的眼睛，几乎要刺到他的眼球。他好歹没真的刺穿，他要伊蒙德活下去，在最自得的时候为他而死。伊蒙德不再乱动，表情因惊恐扭曲，恶毒的诅咒像龙喷火球一样从口中吐出。伊耿解开他的腰带，“你再发出声音，我就把你的眼挖出来。”

意识到伊耿着实怒火冲天，伊蒙德才安静些。伊耿一只手握着刀压在他眼眶上，另一只手没有继续动，要他自己摸。他腹诽着照做，撸动自己的阴茎，心思不时飘到抵住他的冰凉刀刃上。他竭力放松自己，如果伊耿真敢动他的眼，他一定叫他拿命来赔，他不是没有做过，敢嘲笑他的人都是什么下场人尽皆知。伊蒙德机械地重复着自渎的动作，不过一会他就在阴茎头部触到一片湿滑，晶莹的液滴冒了出来，伊耿用饥渴来形容他，伊蒙德为此兴奋，他喜欢伊耿的挑逗，喜欢伊耿刺激他的下流话，当然，没有那把刀就更好了，没有它的话，他会帮伊耿手淫或给他口，总之他要伊耿硬得像根木槌，然后用它插他。他想不通伊耿为什么会为儿子的死恨他，杀杰赫里斯的是雷妮拉的人，伊耿应该恨他贱货老姐才是。

那个婊子和她的斯壮儿子当然不能阻碍他享受快感，他逐渐当伊耿在和他玩游戏，说到底伊耿不会也不敢伤害他。他可不想在开始之前自己就射了，这不公平，所以他把手伸向伊耿的鸡巴。匕首被丢到地板上。伊耿把他一心游戏的弟弟翻了个身，不计后果地长驱直入。没有前戏，没有润滑，两根手指在外面要把肛口撕破似的扯着，让他的鸡巴在肠道里顺利地攻城略地。伊蒙德尖叫起来，伊耿压在他背上，掰过他的脸，以一个吻堵住他的叫声。接吻自然没给他们粗暴的性交增添什么甜蜜氛围，牙齿和舌头的触碰反而增添了几分血腥气息。接吻以彼此卷走对方口中的血水告终。伊蒙德正向他笑时，伊耿突然以几乎要扎穿伊蒙德的脑袋一样的力度抠进他填着宝石假眼的空眼眶，指甲生生抓破周围的皮肤引发一声声惨嚎。

“我说过，不要发出声音。”伊耿握着沾着血的蓝宝石，塞进伊蒙德嘴里。那不知天高地厚的小子终于一声不响，像个哑巴一样静静地躺在那里接受国王的临幸。他在伊蒙德的穴里满意地抽插，直到感到临近射精才停下，他灵机一动，把伊蒙德埋进床垫的头揪起来，鸡巴戳进他还沾着血的空洞眼眶里，他命令伊蒙德为他手淫。不过几下，凹陷的空洞代替了他的肉穴，填满了他兄长的精液。


End file.
